Shield of Love
by tulipsandbutterflies
Summary: Ben and Marlee's story. What happen when you try to run from your feelings? Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

It was war all over again.

Ten years after the biggest fight between Changelings and Pure Psy took place, everything was repeating all over again.

The Pure Psy had ended but, revolutionary groups hide in the dark. Waiting.

Supporters of the Pure power, flawless and Silent.

The death of some of the Council Members revolutionized the Net and only Kaleb Krycheck protected thousands of Psy from a painful death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So, Nalini Singh's Psy-Changeling Series is my favorite series in the entire world and I decided to do a fanfic about Ben and Marlee, because in my mind they will end up together. But since Nalini has no plans to move foward in time we still have to wait a long time for Ben and Marlee's story, so I'll do this fanfic. There is only one slight difference: I'm going to put Ben and Marlee with the same age. I know Marlee is older but it's easier for me make them the same age.**

**Hope you like it and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Come on Marlee. I won't stop until you do it." Ben said. The wolf that once was a cute little boy gave way to a muscled, strong and ready to take his own pack when the time can man.

Ben looked at his partner leaning against a tree, attentive to the smallest detail.

_Gorgeous_.

That was the best word to characterize her. Strawberry blonde hair that fell like ringlets down her back; piercing green water eyes that mesmerized him since he was a kid, white and soft face that gave her the appearance of a porcelain doll.

_Soft and fragile._

Everything Marlee Lauren wasn't. Marlee was one of the best soldiers in SnowDancer pack. Even though that wasn't her future. Marlee's dream has always been to take care of children. Ben knew how her eyes shone when some kid came looking for her to play or just because they liked her company. Marlee spent her free time in the White Zone, looking after the little ones. Just like a female takes care of her pups. Protective. It was another word that characterized her.

A smile lit her face and she looked at him.

"Okay, I'll sing. But just because I like Carmidy and it's her birthday, not because you're asking me."

_Rebel._ Just like he liked her.

Ben approached Marlee and his face stood a finger away from hers.

Their eyes clashed.

Chocolate brown against pale green.

His wolf ordered him to make her his once and for all, but Ben knew he couldn't pressure her. All in good time.

Suddenly their eyes strayed. Ben listened intently while Marlee ran information in a mental plane.

"Psy, intruders. Unknown." She said.

It was the last thing they said to each other. Ben moved and howled. Others followed his.

Two people came out of nowhere.

Dressed in black from head to toe, Marlee couldn't identify who they were. Only it was a woman and man. And the woman was difficult to read. It wasn't normal.

Ben struck and what the man did to him made Marlee burn with anger and rage.

Marlee tried at all costs to destroy their attacker's defenses. But how do you destroy something that doesn't exist? The woman's mind was empty, like hollow inside. How could someone exist like that?

Ben bit the man in the leg and dragged him away from his partner, leaving the woman alone with Marlee. Reinforcements should be arriving as well as Walker and Judd, because Marlee had warned them telepathically.

The woman gave Marlee chills. She had never seen anyone like that. She moved forward and was able to dodge all of Marlee's attacks.

Marlee changed her tactics. A movement Ben had taught her. Getting as close as possible to her opponent and when she least expects, attack.

The woman shrieked and pulled away from Marlee, but not before she managed to pull the hood that hid the woman's face.

The shock walked through her veins. It was impossible.

Marlee hadn't seen that woman since she was four. Since she and her family were left at the mercy of the Council members.

Yelene Lauren.

The woman who had given her life and was right in front of her was nothing like the woman Marlee saw in her nightmares.

The formely blonde hair was dull and pasty, the beautiful face that Marlee had inherited was cadaverous, the skin only covered the bones; her bony body trembled with fury. Her eyes that once were blue were now dark, hollow and loaded with dark circles. If Marlee didn't believe in those things she would think she was seeing a zombie.

The distraction Marlee allowed herself was enough for the woman to attack.

The impact was so strong on her chest that Marlee was thrown against the tree where she was previously leaning. The sound of her head hitting the tree was like a thunder to her ears.

The woman came towards her, her steps erratic and dragged.

When she stood in front of Marlee she grabbed her by the neck and squeezed her fingers around it.

Marlee felt the air escape her lungs and struggled to get free.

The disgust she felt at seeing the hideous smile on the face of the person who once she called mother was such that she felt warmth run through her body.

The last thing she saw before falling in the darkness was the woman's body being thrown against a tree.

The man was running.

When Ben thought he had killed him, he got up as if nothing of what Ben had done affected him.

How was that possible? Ben had hurt him enough for this Psy to never be able to move again. But there he was running again to the clearing where his partner was.

The wolf saw the woman lying on the ground next to a tree and turned its head to look for Marlee.

It growled heavily.

Marlee was unconscious and covered in blood.

The man Ben was chasing grabbed the woman and as if by thought they vanished into thin air.

Ben changed and the wolf gave away to a naked man. He could hear in the distance the hurried footsteps of running people and other wolves. But his mind just recorded Marlee's bloody face.

Carefully he took her and pulled her against his chest. His wolf analyzing her body and it realized that Marlee had at least four ribs broken, but what scared and infuriated him the most were the marks of fingers on her pale neck. The marks and the blood that flowed endlessly from her ears, nose and mouth.

Hawke, Walker, Judd and Riley arrival was a relief to Ben.

Walker ran to Ben and he saw Walker's despair shinning in his eyes. He recognized it because Ben felt the same.

"Two other sections were attacked. Did you get to see who they were, Ben?" Hawke asked.

Ben just shook his head. Everything the man wanted was for Marlee to wake up and look at him. But the wolf part of him was a problem.

When Riley and Hawke approached them to take Marlee from Ben's lap, he growled and opened his claws.

"Ben!" He heard Hawke say with authority, but though he understood that they just wanted to help, his wolf ordered him to protect her from them. For his wolf they wanted to take his mate away from him.

"Ben, I'll take her. They won't touch her." He heard Judd say, "You have my word."

When Ben agreed, Judd caught her and disappeared. Ben knew they were already in the infirmary.

He stood up and looked at Hawke.

There was no resentment in Hawke's eyes.

"Sorry." Ben said, not because it was what he should say to his Alpha but because he respected Hawke as a second father.

"I understand." Was all he said before turning and run toward the Den.

In the infirmary the air was heavy with concern. They were frightened and surprised by this attack.

There hasn't been a Psy attack since ten years ago. No one knew who could be behind this because all vile members of the council had been killed or sentenced for their acts.

When Lara opened the door and came out with Walker, Ben breathed for the first time since he saw Marlee down on the ground.

"How is she?" The wolf present in his voice. It didn't matter if Ben was trying his hardest to control the wolf part of him; they had been very close to losing her.

"She is stable, but she hasn't waked yet. We think she used all of her powers and flamed out." Walker explained with a wrinkle of worry on his forehead.

"Can I see her?" Ben asked already moving toward the room's door.

Lara said yes but Ben didn't hear her. All he could see was Marlee lying on the white bed, motionless and with her eyes closed.

The blood had disappeared, probably because Lara had cleaned her.

Ben heard footsteps behind him and he knew the others had come to the room too.

He picked up a chair and sat near the head of the bed, taking her hand gently in his, as if the slightest movement could hurt her.

Ben's eyes never left Marlee's beautiful and serene face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and, by the scent, it was Sienna.

"How long do you know she is your mate?" He heard Hawke asking.

The answer came automatically. It didn't matter who heard.

"Since we were six."

The silence was complete.

Sienna that was at his side came around the bed and sat in the chair opposite of Ben's.

"We knew it…" she said, "but we didn't think it would be so soon."

Hawke stepped behind Sienna and Ben knew he was giving her strength. For Sienna, Marlee was like a sister and she was also suffering.

"Her shields are destroyed." Judd said with Brenna embracing him.

For the first time since Ben came into the room he looked away from Marlee's face and looked at Judd.

"Is she in danger?" He asked worried.

"No, I'm trying to rebuild them." Toby said coming through the door with his girlfriend, Cassy. "But she is blocking me."

"How can she be blocking you?" Hawke asked.

"I don't know…"

The room fell silent and Ben looked at Marlee again.

He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

* * *

**_What do you think? Please tell me your thoughts :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Marlee slept for two days. These two days Ben never left her side. His parents had given up trying to make him go home and rest. Even Hawke ordered him to go home and sleep but Ben just replied that he could sleep next to Marlee.

The truth was that Ben was afraid that the moment he let go of Marlee's hand she would vanish.

"Come on baby… Wake up." He said. They say that people in a coma can hear everything that happens next to them. Marlee wasn't in a coma but maybe she could hear Ben pleas.

"You know I need you by my side… Who am I going to nag and mess with if you don't wake up?" He spoke gibberish.

Marlee's face remained serene and placid.

"You know I love you… I guess I should have said it before… but…" Ben shook his head and laid it on Marlee's stomach, closing his eyes.

A warm and gentle caress on his head roused him. His hands were empty, without Marlee's hand.

Ben raised his head and looked at the green pale eyes.

Eyes that were surprised and confused.

"Ben…?" Her voice caused him chills all over his body.

Impulsively his hands surrounded Marlee's face, and his lips glued themselves to hers.

How can a simple touch of lips make so much sense? Ben felt as if finally all parts within him were complete. It was as if he was a puzzle and Marlee was the piece that was missing for him to feel complete.

Marlee's small and warm hand wrapped around his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Their tongues fought for dominance and a sigh was released from Marlee's throat.

The kiss ended slowly, with en plastering small kisses around her face.

"Ben ... "

Someone coughed and Ben freed Marlee's face calmly, as if he had every right to be kissing her. What might not have been a good idea, since Walker was the one who was coughing.

The man cold gaze ran through Ben and settled on Marlee. He walked across the room and hugged his daughter fondly. Nobody would say that a few years ago, Walker had been silent.

"How are you feeling?" Walker asked while Lara hugged Marlee and looked at her wounds.

"Good... my chest hurts..." Marlee replied, "Dad... I saw who one of the attackers was."

"Did you see their faces? Who was it? Do you know them?" Ben asked with longing for revenge. Nobody messed with his mate and lived to tell the tale.

Marlee blushed and looked at Walker. Her next words took any color she had on her face.

"Mother."

Walker caught his breath and stared at his daughter.

"That's impossible."

"It was her... not as I remember, but it was her." Marlee leaned against the headboard and saw Hawke, Sienna, Judd and Toby enter.

"She was... empty. It was as if she had nothing inside, as if she was..." Marlee said shaking her head wordlessly.

"According Krycheck, Yelene was rehabilitated by the time we defected." Judd explained.

"It can't be... she had powers..." Marlee tried in vain to explain her confusion.

The shock was total. If Yelene, which had been rehabilitated, was alive and still remained with her powers, who was behind it all?

When Lara declared that Marlee needed to rest and ordered them all to leave, Ben stayed behind.

He wanted to talk to her... Tell her...

Walker looked at him and Ben realized that it was time to go home, take a nice shower and then he could come back.

It cost Ben greatly to say goodbye to Marlee with just a hug and a kiss on the cheek. His wolf stretched when Marlee hugged him tight and laid her head on his chest.

Yeah, he could wait for her. And nothing would separate them.

* * *

**What do you think? Please comment and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Marlee touched her lips with her fingers and sighed.

If she closed her eyes she could still feel the caress of Ben's lips, his taste forever branded on her soul.

Her room, in the area reserved for the soldiers of SnowDancer pack, was cold but her skin was warm and fiery.

Marlee closed her eyes and looked at the clock; 8pm.

She knew that sooner or later she would have to face Ben, she couldn't keep running.

Since that kiss, two days ago, Marlee has avoided being in the same place as Ben and even when he cornered her, she always found a way to escape him.

She couldn't keep denying her feelings but she also didn't want to dwell on them, she didn't want to risk losing or ruin the beautiful friendship they have only to later see him mating with another woman.

She couldn't bear to see that.

The phone place on her nightstand vibrated and startled Marlee from her deep thoughts.

The number was unknown but Marlee picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss Marlee Lauren from the California SnowDancer pack?" A female voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, this is her. Who am I speaking with?"

"Hi, this is Charlotte Isla, and I'm calling from New Zeland to confirm that your application for an internship in our pack, Ika Maui, regarding the contact with our children and the pediatric work was accepted."

Marlee was silent for a moment. The Ika Maui pack was a pack of wolves originated from New Zeland where Marlee had applied in the vain hope of getting accepted to explore new pack and learn different aspects regarding their children. Put everything she learned in the Pediatric School into practice.

"Marlee, are you still there?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, yes… I'm sorry, I was surprised by the call, and I never thought you'd respond."

"Believe me, dear, it is true. We are counting on you to be here in a week. We already exchanged all the necessary information with your Alpha and he authorized your departure."

"Thank you…"

"You're so very welcome; I'll see you in a week." Charlote said, hanging up.

Marlee pressed the phone to her chest and breathed deeply.

Within a week Marlee would leave the pack for the first time. Well, not for the first time because she went to the Pediatric School but that time it wasn't that far away. Now she was going to New Zeland… the other side of the world.

Another dilemma arose in her mind.

What about Ben? What would she do? Should she tell him?

* * *

**I know this one is a bit small but I promise the next one will be big... Will Marlee tell Ben? Will Ben let her leave? Questions, so many questions :)**

**Comment and Review :)**


End file.
